Don't You Break My Heart Slow
by JadeGemstone
Summary: Five months after wicked games. Chapter three is up now. R
1.

Disclaimer: Rogue and Gambit are Marvels, as are the X-men ,everything else is mine, thank you. " Baby, Don't You Break My Heart Slow" Belongs to Vonda Shepard . Take place After "Wicked Games"  
  
  
Don't You Break My Heart Slow  
  
  
  
The sound of the Harley roared out into the vast openness of the Westchester countryside. The rider drove the Harley to it's limits, ether trying to drive the demons out of his soul or to wake them up. His shortened reddish brown hair waved violently in the wind. His knuckles show up white on the handles, his grip deathly tight.   
  
As the Harley weaves it's path through, the rider thinks about what made him run.  
  
  
--------------:(--------------------------------:(-------------------------------:(-----------------------------------------  
  
Two hours ago  
  
  
Rogue waited up for Remy for the third time that week. They had taken up residence in the boathouse, Rogue becoming the happy home maker very quickly, and Remy becoming the happy father- to- be. Rogue started to worry about Remy. He had been coming home very late every evening saying he was taking in some extensive training lessons. At first, Rogue blindly accepted it, but now she was fearful.   
  
I like the way you wanted me  
Every night for so long, baby  
And I like the way you needed me  
Every time things got rocky  
I was believing in you  
Was i mistaken?  
Do you say,  
Do you say what you mean?  
I want our love to last forever.  
  
  
Rogue had turned on the radio not very long ago. The song was starting to rattle her nerves. She moved over and quickly turned it off. Ah'm bein' silly. Remy wouldn't cheat on me... he loves me. She moved over to the kitchen sink, mindful of her softly rounding stomach. She layed a hand on her stomach, growing full with her and Remy's child. A small smile curls over her lips. Ah'm so happy. This baby has been mah dream for so long.  
  
Slowly she reached over and turned the radio on again. The song was still on. She decided to listen to it, anything but the silence she was facing.  
  
I'd rather you be mean  
then love and lie  
I'd rather hear the truth,  
And have to say good-bye  
I'd rather take a blow,  
At least then i would know.  
But Baby, don't you break my heart slow, no.  
  
She sighed softly then heard footsteps at the front door. The door opened and in walked Remy, in casual clothes. Odd, when does he do trainin' in street clothes? Somethin' ain't right here.  
  
Remy looked at her, a bit surprised she was up. He closed the door behind him and looked as if he was a kid caught with his hand firmly in the cookie jar. He ran a hand through his hair and his red on black eyes got this apologetic look.  
  
" Chere, Remy didn't know you'd stay up for him. If dat wuz de case, he would 'ave cut his trainin' short tonight." He said, coming towards her.  
  
Rogue let out the breath she was holding. She planted her hands on her hips.  
  
"Remy, Logan told me tonight that he had th' trainin' room booked tonight, all night." Rogue said, seeing the caught look in his eyes.," Now , will you mind tellin' me where you wuz?"  
  
Remy got closer to Rogue and wrapped his arms around her placing his hands on her rounded stomach. Rogue breathed in his cologne, but wait.... was there a hint of a feminine fragrance with it?  
  
Rogue pushed out of his arms, turning around to face him, her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Ah smell a woman on you Remy! How could you?!" She whispered fiercely  
  
"Chere, it no' what you t'ink." Remy said , hands out before him.  
  
I like the way you hold me  
Every night for so long baby  
I like the way you say my name  
In the middle of the night whille you were sleeping.  
I was believing in you  
Was i mistaken?  
Do you mean,  
Do you mean what you say  
When you say our love will last forever?  
  
"Y'were sleepin' with a woman behind mah back, wern't you? I thought you loved me! What, now because I'm Pregnant wit' you child, you don't want me no more? Is that it?" Rogue yelled at him, picking up a plate and flinging it at him.  
  
I'd rather you be mean   
Then love and lie  
I'd rather hear the truth  
and have to say good-bye  
I'd rather take a blow   
At least then i would know,  
But baby don't you break my heart slow.  
  
You'd run around and lead me on forever  
While I'm waiting home still thinkin' We're together  
I wanted our love to last forever.   
  
Remy ducked the plate, covering his head.  
  
"Chere, Remy hav' been seein' a woman, but it not what you t'ink it is. Give Remy a chance to explain." Remy said desperatly, hands out infront of him, moving slowly towards her.  
  
"Ah don't wanta hear y'lies. Can't change you, swamp rat. You always gonna be a ladies man." Rogue spat out.  
  
Remy winced, then looked up, a wounded look in his glowing eyes. He sighed softly and looked at her defeated.  
  
"Alright, Chere, mebbe you need time to cool off. "Remy said softly walking to the door.  
  
"You walk out of here, Remy, Don't think of returnin'. Ah can live without you and so can mah baby." Rogue said angerily, then wished to take the words back, but she knew that she couldn't.  
  
Remy stops before the door then turns his head and looks at her. Silence fills the air. The song flows through.  
  
I'd rather you be mean  
Then love and lie  
I'd rather hear the truth  
And have to say good-bye  
  
Remy glupped hard then nodded his head.  
  
"G'bye Mon Amour." He said then left, walking out to his Harley. He gets on and with one quick look to the boat house, he started the engine and drove off.  
  
  
------------------:(---------------------------------------:(-----------------------------:(--------------------------------  
  
Remy stops the bike at the top of the hill over looking Westchester. The mansion and Keystone lake can be seen far out in the valley. He reaches into his coat pocket and takes out a receipt from a little jewellery store in the Village. A receipt for an engagement ring, the one he didn't have for her when he proposed to her five months ago. He sighes softly and lets it go. It flows towards the lake on a soft breath of wind.  
  
The clerk had been very helpful, a bit of a flirt but helpful. Her perfume was very expensive and she had put way too much on. No doubt the ring would come in the mail in two weeks. And in two weeks he would be still licking his wounds, somewhere in Soho. He didn't want to be far from Westchester, couldn't leave completely yet. They wouldn't be able to find him, this place was a secret known only to him. He would come back for his things, in the night, sneaking in and out, quickly and with everyone unaware till the morning.  
  
He closes his eyes and remembers, opens them and watches that slip of paper blow in the wind. He turns and drives off.  
  
I"d rather take a blow  
At least then I would know.  
But Baby don't you break my heart slow...  
  
Baby don't you break my heart... slow.  
  
  
Oh god, is it over? Will Remy come back? Will Rogue find out what a dumbass mistake she's made? Tune in, same amazing station, same amazing time to find out. ~_~ 


	2. Agian( All of My Life)

Disclaimer: Rogue and Gambit and the X-men belong to Marvel, everything else is mine... all mine.... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...ahem...." Again" Belongs to Lenny Kravitz.. ~drool~  
  
  
  
  
Again  
  
  
  
"All of my life,  
Where have you been?  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again.  
And if that day comes,  
I know we could win.  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again."  
- " Again" Lenny Kravitz  
  
~.........~ denotes thought  
  
Rogue looked out her window and at the darkening horizon. It had been two months since Remy had left, and it had been a month and two weeks since she discovered what a mistake she had made.   
  
She had gotten the ring. It was perfect, costing a mint at least. In a fit of rage, she drove to the jeweller and told him to take it back. She thought that Remy had bought it to make up for his cheating. And that's when she saw the lady clerk, watched her flirt with a customer. Rogue had thought for a second. She thought back to the night she had last seen Remy and that's when it came to her. She had been totally out of line. She had been so low in self-esteem that she didn't listen to Remy. She should have listened to him. And now he was gone, and she didn't know where he was. They had searched everywhere, all his old hangouts, but he wasn't there.   
  
She closes her eyes as she feels the sting of tears behind her eyelids. She bites down on her lip, holding back a deep cry. ~Ah done wrong by him. How could Ah hav' eva' thought that he would cheat on me. He loves me. God, ah'm so stupid!~  
  
Her fingers dig into the soft wood of the window frame. A single tear creeps its way down her cheek . She opens her eyes again to look out into the slowly creeping darkness of dusk. She missed him so much. She wondered if she would ever see him again, if he could ever forgive her. Her hand moves down to her rounded stomach. Their child had started to kick her. Every time she felt it, her heart grew bittersweet. She loved this baby, wanted it so much. What if what she had said and done would cause this child to be without a father? ~ God, what if Ah've hurt him so much that he doesn't love me anymore.?~  
  
  
Rogue turns and leans her head back on the glass, unable now to stop the choking sobs that escape her throat. Warm tears flow down her cheeks freely, stinging and cold as the air dries them. She gasps suddenly and grabs her belly. ~God, that wasn't a kick.~  
  
She sinks down to the floor with a moan , then manages to lift herself up and start to walk down the stairs.   
  
" Henry?! Help..Ah need... help..." She cries out at the bottom of the steps, then her eyes roll back and she falls in a heap .  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
The sound of a Harley fills the night air. It stops at the entrance to the Xavier Institute. The rider gets off and pushes the glasses up to revel red on black eyes. He looks at the Mansion, takes a deep breath and wonders how he's going to apologize to Rogue. He shouldn't have left. He didn't know what possessed him to leave her. He should have stayed and made her listen to him. But why didn't he? He'd have to make up for it now. She probably hated him now, he knew that. He'd have to start all over again with her, build her love for him up again, but he knew he could do it. His mouth set in a firm line, he marches up to the front door.   
  
He rings the doorbell and waits a few seconds. Nothing. He knocks on the door, loudly. Nothing. He starts to worry. He looks around him, drops his bags and jumps up to the first floor balcony. He leaps up and to the window. Stealthily, he opens the window, without a sound, thinking that maybe things are alright at the X-men house.   
  
Remy moves quietly through the rooms, down to the bottom level. Quickly, remy takes out a pack of cards from his coat pocket. He fans them out in his hand as he takes the elevator down to the training level. The doors open and his eyes spot drops of blood trailing from the elevator to the door of the infirmary. He rushes to the door . The door opens suddenly and Beast walks out, cleaning his hand. Remy jumps and almost throws his cards before seeing Hank. Beast looks at him solemnly.  
  
" 'Ank, Was' 'appened? "Remy asked quietly," Remy saw de blood, an' dere no one in de mansion. Wha's goin' on?"  
  
"My friend.. First let me say I am most grateful you are back, but you come back to bad news." Beast says, cleaning his glasses," I know you are not one for long winded explanations, so I shall make this short. Two hours ago, Rogue suffered massive vaginal bleeding. Logan found her and brought her here. It seems that the placenta has disconnected from the uterine lining. I did the best i could to stop the flow of blood, but I had to preform a caesarian on Rogue. The baby is in no distress, She is a bit premature but, will recover."  
  
" She? Remy have a little girl?" Remy blinked then thought about Rogue. He opened his mouth but Henry put up a paw and stopped him.  
  
"Rogue ,however, is in critical condition. There was so much bleeding and damage to her uterus and abdominal cavity, that I don't know if she will make it. I did my best, my friend. " Beast said heavily, weary.  
  
"Wha' caused the bleeding?" Remy said shocked  
  
"More then likely... Stress." Hank said firmly, looking Remy in the eyes. He then turned and walks up the hallway to the briefing room where the others were waiting.  
  
Remy's eyes widened. He walked slowly to the door and looked inside, Rogue lay on the bed, pale, tubes running from her to iv's and different machines.  
  
"Mon Dieu, wha' hav' I done?" He whispers softly  
  
  
  
  
Will Rogue die? If so, how can Remy ever forgive himself? That and more, next time, Same astonishing channel, same astonishing time. P.S thanks for the remarks, keep 'em coming and any suggestions on how to make up comeing stories and chapters better. ~_-  



	3. The Unforgiven( but it's a good chapter ...

Disclaimer: Rogue and Remy and the X-men belong to Marvel...... Damnit..... Remy's mine... all mine.... HAHAHAHA!... No He's Marvel's... shoot. "The Unforgiven II " Belongs to Metallica* god knows they need to own rights to EVERTHING THEY MAKE. Ish a avid napster user*  
  
  
The Unforgiven  
  
  
  
"Lay beside me,  
Tell me what I've done  
The door is closed ,  
So are your eyes.  
But now I see the sun,  
Now I see the sun  
Yes, now I see it."  
- "The Unforgiven II", Metallica  
  
~....~ Denotes thought  
*.......* Denotes Telepathic Speach  
  
Slowly, Remy opens the doors to Rogue's room. He takes in all the tubes running from machines to her body. He takes in how pale she is, how limp her hair is, how hollow her skin looks. He cries out softly and falls to his knees beside her bed.   
  
Gently he places his hand onto hers and sees the shiar bracelet on her wrist.~ She neva' go wit'out it.~ He picks up her hand and traces her fingers, her long slender fingers ending in sculpted nails painted a vibrant red. ~ Even though she couldn' show her hands, she always took care o' her nails.~ Remy bites his lip and thinks of how he could have prevented this, of how, if he had stayed, forced Rogue to listen to him, that this wouldn't have happened. ~ But non, Remy run away, run away from his problems.~ He bows his head solemnly and places his forehead on her shoulder.  
  
  
  
Down the hallway, a redhead slips out of the briefing room. She sensed Remy out here, felt his pain. Along the way, she stops in the room where Rogue and Remy's daughter is being held. She walks over to the little Incubation chamber is and looks in on the little one.   
  
She's wide awake, her bright green eyes shining. Jean marvels at this. Babies' eyes are generally blue, but this one, this one has her mother's eyes. She muses about this as she places her hand on the glass chamber. The little girl's eyes slowly drift closed and she falls asleep. Jean lifts up her head and reaches out to Remy.  
  
* Remy... It's me. How are you holding up?*  
  
* Jeanie?.. Mon Dieu, 'ow could Remy let dis 'appen?*  
* What did Beast tell you Remy?*  
  
*Dat Stress caused dis, Stress dat Remy caused Rogue to 'Ave by leaving.*  
  
* That's not entirely true, Remy. This happens sometimes. You're not totally to blame.*  
  
* Remy deserve dis, Red. He shouldn't 'ave left*  
  
* No, you're right, you shouldn't have. Why did you?*  
  
* Remy don' know, Jeanie. He thought dat Rogue neva wan' to see him again, so he thought he was doin' good by her by leavin'. Remy stupid , Jeanie.*  
  
* I'm not debating that, Lebeau. Listen, she'll pull through, she's a fighter.*  
  
* Remy don't know, she too pale.*  
  
Jean sighes softly, and runs a hand over the glass incubator.  
  
* Remy, believe in her. She'll be back... she has a daughter and you to come back to*  
  
*Merci, Jeanie*  
  
  
  
  
It had been days since he had returned and still, Rogue was no better. Her blood count was up but she still didn't wake. Remy never left her side, but it started to look like he had lost her for good. Occasionally, He would go and get his daughter and bring her in to see her mother. He was allowed to hold her, seeing as how Beast had put her on some Shiar growth hormones, small amounts but, they allowed her to develop quickly. He marvelled at how much she looked like her mother.   
  
He gently stroked her small soft face with a finger and half smiled as she gurgled and cooed.  
  
"You be papa's petit belle. Your papa, he done wrong by y'mother, chere. Left when he should 'ave stayed. He'd do anyt'ing to change all dis, to 'ave y'maman healthy, to 'ave her happy. " Remy whispered. The little girl grabbed at his finger and held it in a tight grip.," Ouch petite belle, dat hurt. Y'also got y'maman's strength, dat f'sure. Now come on, let go of y'papa's finger."  
  
The baby tilted her head and then loosened her hold on Remy's finger. Remy smiled down at her and gently stroked her cheek and rosebud lips.  
  
"Dat another t'ing. Like y'maman, y'can't resist Remy's Charm." He chuckled  
  
"Says you, ya stuck up, no good, low life, thievin' Cajun..." A small voice said from behind him.  
  
Remy spun around to look to Rogue. Her eyes were closed still, she hadn't moved. Remy shook his head sure that he heard somthing. He placed his daughter down in the crib and went down to Rogue's bed and kneeled down . He grasped her left hand in his. That's when he noticed the engagement ring on her finger. He bent his head down and kissed her hand.  
  
"Mon Amour, Remy know you hear him. Open y'eyes chere, look at Remy again. He don't care if you be mad at him, if you yell at him, even if you do nothing but open y'eyes. Please, Chere, come back to Rem....... Come back t'me." Remy whispered softly , kissing her hand.  
  
  
"Now, wit' a speech like tha', how kin any gal resist?" A soft whispered voice said.  
  
Remy's head snaps up and he looks into the greenest eyes he's ever seen.  
  
"Mon Dieu, Chere! Y'back. ! I miss you so much chere." Remy said softly, leaning up and kisses her forehead gently.  
  
"Y'can hug me , ya swamp rat. Ah've missed you too." Rogue whispered.  
  
Remy leaned up and wrapped his arms around her, mindful of the tubes.  
  
"Why'd y'go, Remy? Y'didn't hav' ta be scared off by m'rant. Why didn't you stay and make me listen to you?" Rogue whispered into Remy's ear.  
  
"He thought y'ment it, no wantin' ta see him again. I'm a fool , chere. Will y' take this stuck up, no good, low life, thievin' cajun back?" Remys whispered.  
  
"Only if y'take this bullheaded, ungrateful, bad tempered country bumpkin back." Rogue said softly, pulling away to look into Remy's red on black eyes, his marvellous devil eyes.  
  
"Chere, never scare me like dis again, ok?" Remy said softly.  
  
"Ah'll try." Rogue said smiling weakly," how's our baby, Remy?"  
  
"She fine, Chere, she look like you." Remy said, " She even got green eyes like y'"  
  
"Really, Ah thought all babies' eyes were blue at first." Rogue said," Let me see her, Remy."  
  
Remy got up and went over to the crib and lifted his daughter out. She yawned and blinked, looking at him with her wide green eyes. Remy turned and walked over Rogue and gently placed the baby in her arms.  
  
"Oh Gawd, Remy, she's perfect. She's so beautiful." Rogue said, tears in her eyes  
"Yeah, chere, she a petit belle." Remy said, leaning his head down by Rogue's.  
  
"That's her name then, Bella. Bella Marie LeBeau." Rogue said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Marie, chere?" Remy asked  
  
"Muh real name Remy." Rogue smiled as she looked up at him.  
  
"It fits, Chere." Remy said then looked down at his daughter." Y'gonna have the best life, Bella Marie, wit' both y'maman and y'papa."  
  
Remy leaned his head down on Rogue's and smiled. Rogue closed her eyes with a smile on her face.  
  
" Now, Chere, what's all dat low life, stuck up, no good, thievin' Cajun crap?"  
  
  
"Hehehe"  
  
  
* And by popular demand*   
  
They lived happily ever after  
The End  
  
* Had to have Rogue's name as Marie, i liked the movie, even though there wern't no Cajun.. ~fumes~* 


End file.
